During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The joint replacement procedure may involve the use of a prosthesis which is implanted into one or more of the patient's bones. In the case of a hip replacement procedure, a femoral prosthesis is implanted into the patient's femur. The femoral prosthesis typically includes an elongated stem component which is implanted into the medullary canal of the patient's femur and a spherically-shaped head which bears against the patient's acetabulum or a prosthetic replacement acetabular cup. In the case of a shoulder replacement procedure, a humeral prosthesis is implanted into the patient's humerus. The humeral prosthesis includes an elongated stem component which is implanted into the medullary canal of the patient's humerus and a spherically-shaped head which bears against the patient's glenoid or a prosthetic replacement glenoid component. In the case of a knee replacement procedure, a tibial prosthesis is implanted into the patient's tibia. The condyle surfaces of the patient's femur, or the condyle surfaces of a replacement femoral component, bear against the tibial prosthesis.
Subsequent to implantation, there is occasionally the need to adjust the prosthesis. For example, it may be necessary to adjust the prosthesis to correct a surgical error or correct for subsidence of the implant. Such adjustments necessitate one or more revision surgeries.
Moreover, each year in the United States approximately 650-700 children under the age twenty (20) are diagnosed with a malignant bone tumor. When presented with these types of cases, the surgeon can either amputate the entire limb or try to preserve it. To preserve the limb, the cancerous portion of the bone is removed. This surgery typically involves the removal of one or both of the growth plates. Because the residual bone cannot grow at the same speed as the contralateral bone, a modular endoprosthesis is often implanted. As the child grows, more surgeries are required to lengthen the device. Depending on the age and condition of the patient, the number of surgeries that the patient has to endure can be greater than twenty. Specifically, for the young patient to grow properly with a modular endoprosthesis, multiple surgeries must be completed to continually lengthen the device or replace it with a new, longer one. After the patient has reached his/her full height, it may be necessary to replace the endoprosthesis again with a permanent endoprosthesis.